


Who Were They?

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery of the bunker, Gen, Post-Series, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Someone finds the bunker, long after Sam and Dean are gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems only half finished. I couldn't quite get it to work. Thanks to friend Katie for another idea.

Its just another ordinary walk in the woods. Kelly decides to explore a little more today however, walking further.

She very nearly falls off a ledge when the land comes to an abrupt end. She jumps down carefully and comes face to face with an old, rusty looking metal door. She frowns. What is this?

She tries the door and to her amazement, it opens. At first she considers turning around, but then she's like, fuck it. Doesn't look like anybody's been here for years.   
She walks in and boy, this was not what she was expecting. She finds herself at the top of a staircase that leads down to a rather elaborately decorated foyer. She almost turns around but nothing the thick layer of dust over everything, she decides its relatively safe. She walks down the steps and begins to explore. 

She finds the dungeon and shudders, closing the door quickly. Gross. 

She comes across several bedrooms. One in particular draws her attention. A photo on the mirror. She steps in cautiously to examine it better. A little boy with his mother. She puts it back and leaves the room. 

The huge library fulk mythology books and all kinds of things confuses her. What do psychos have to do with books? She closes the door and moves on. 

After a slow but thorough tour of what seems to be some sort of underground bunker, Kelly concludes that these people were a little crazy but full of heart. The initials she finds carved in the table proves her theory. 

She wonders how they died. Why nobody's been back here to take care of the place.   
She leaves again and walks back home. 

Interesting walk in the woods today.


End file.
